The Little Girl Hidden in the Alley
by I-write-fanfics-not-tragadies
Summary: *One Shot* What if The Doctor discovers little Melody Pond in an alley in New York, 1969? This would take place shortly after Amy and Rory got married.


*One Shot* This takes place shortly after Amy and Rory got married, so The Doctor DOES NOT know that Melody is actually River :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Doctor Who.

* * *

The Little Girl Hidden in the Alley

"New York, 1969!" He grinned, spinning on his heel to turn to his faithful companion.

"What's so special about 1969?" Amy questioned.

The Doctor froze, clearly trying to come up with an answer. "Nothing really. Actually nothing at all. But what matters is that we are here. Now where's Rory?"

Amy leaned onto the consol. "That's the thing Doctor… Rory and I were hoping we could sit this one out."

He looked like a child who just had his favorite toy ripped out of his hands. "Whaa...Why would you want to do that?"

"This is Rory and I's Honey Moon; we've barely had any time to ourselves to…" She hesitated, carefully choosing her words, "Relax!"

"You have had plenty of time to relax!"

"It would be easier to relax if we had a real bed." Amy quipped.

"What? No! Bunk Beds are cool!"

"Doctor" Amy groaned.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Yay! Thank You!" She squealed, pecking him on the cheek before dashing up the stairs and shouting "Rory! He said yes!"

The Doctor smiled to himself, straitening his bowtie as he strolled towards the door. A gust of icy wind greeted him as he stepped out of the Tardis and onto snow covered cement. Garbage bags lined the perimeter of the alley and colorful Christmas lights shined bright, wrapped around the fire escape above. The sound of garbage rustling pulled The Doctor out of his trance. Turning towards the location of the sound, he saw nothing. About to turn away, he heard a small cough, followed by a gasp.

Moving towards a pile of boxes, he crouched down in front of it.

"You don't have to hide." He smiled in a soft voice. "My names The Doctor. It speaks for its self really."

He gasped as a small set of gray eyes peered over the cardboard stack.

"You said you're a doctor?" Asked a small voice.

He hadn't the heart to correct her.

"In a way, I guess you could say that." Both his hearts sank as a little girl, looking to be six and seven years old, in a tattered dress and moth eaten blanket, moved out from behind the boxes.

"Oh sweetie….where are your parents?" He sighed.

"I haven't any, but I don't really mind. All I wish for is a friend."

He looked at the child, giving her a little half smile. "If you would allow me, I'll be your friend."

The little girl moved towards The Doctor, standing in front of him. "My name's Melody."

He stuck his hand out. "Hello little Melody."

Giggling, she took the large hand and shook it. "Doctor, have you been to Central Park?"

"No I have not, but I would love to." The Doctor moved to his feet as the girl began pulling him towards the entrance of the alley.

Releasing his hand she darted down the sidewalk.

"Come on Doctor!" She called.

He let out a laugh as he chased after the child. His coat tails flying behind him and his sonic bouncing in his pocket. Catching up behind her, he quickly came to a halt, astonished by the beauty of the snow covered trees lining a path that cut through the park.

"Doctor! Doctor, come on!" The child shouted eagerly. The Doctor nodded, taking in the scene one last time.

"Alright Mel…. Melody?" The little girl was no longer in view, sending the man through a surge of panic. He spun around, hoping she was playing a prank.

"Melody this isn't funny anymore. Melody where are you?" He called; terrible thoughts invading his mind as he worried about the child.

The Doctor sprinted into a mad dash down the path, shouting her name in the hopes that she would reappear. He moved farther down the path, calling her name until he spotted a small figure.

"Melody? MELODY!" The raggedy man shouted as he ran to the little girl. Quickly noticing that something was wrong.

"Melody darling, what's wrong?" Crouching next to her, he placed a comforting hand on her back. The child was leaned over, grasping her stomach and loudly coughing. The Doctor observed that her complexion was noticeably paler and showing signs of a fever.

_"Is this why she asked if I was a doctor?"_ He thought to himself.

The child lifted her head, wiping her tear streaked cheeks and putting on a stone faced mask. She looked The Doctor in the eyes and responded with a quick "I'm fine."

The Doctor frowned.

"Are you sure? You were just coughing up a storm not even a second ago. I may not be a medical doctor, but I think it's easy to say that it's not something to ignore."

Melody's faced dropped.

"So you lied to me." Standing up, she walked towards the bridge, leaning against the wall as she looked down at the partially frozen lake below.

"Well technically it wasn't a lie. I never said I was a medical doctor." He quickly corrected, taking his place next to the child on the bridge.

"Then just what kind of doctor are you?" She curiously asked.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, he pulled out his sonic screw driver, handing it to Melody. "I'm...I'm what you would call a doctor of the universe, traveling through space and time, fixing any problem that I encounter….I am The Doctor."

The young girl moved away from the wall, jumping onto the stone wall that lined the pathway. "So then that blue box in the alley is your spaceship?" Walking along side her, he nodded.

As they continued to walk, he told her everything, and Melody clung to each word. But as the night progressed, he noticed Melody's condition continuing to decline.

"Are you sure your alright?" This time finally getting an answer, the child shook her head no.

Without warning she collapsed, The Doctor darting forward, caught her in his arms. His hearts racing as he held her close. Her body felt like a furnace and her skin was now paper white.

"_No No NO!" _Was all he could think as he ran to the one place that could have any chance at saving her life.

"Melody just stay with me, okay?"

"Doctor" She mumbled.

"Were almost there kiddo."

"Take me with you. I want to see the stars." She continued to mumble.

His feet pounded the empty sidewalk, echoing down the street. The frozen air whipped his face, cracking his lips, and drying out his eyes. The flood gates threatened to break.

"Just hang in there and I promise to take you anywhere you want to go."

Her eyes began to droop, sending The Doctor into an angry sprint. Rounding the corner into the alley he skidded to a stop in front of the Tardis. He tried opening the door, but the Tardis wouldn't budge.

"_You can't bring her in here."_ The Tardis thought.

"She is going to die if I don't help her!"

"_I'm sorry."_

Without any options The Doctor carefully laid her down, pulling off his tweed jacket and covering her frail body with it.

"I'm sorry" He whispered before running into the Tardis.

Melody felt herself slowly dying. Excruciating pain traveled through her body as golden lights twinkled off her fingertips. The golden light engulfed her face, forcing her to scream. She felt as if she was covered in fire, wishing for the pain to end.

Then as soon as it started, it stopped.

The Doctor ran out of the Tardis. He had heard Melody scream, fearing the worst, when all was silent after the scream.

"Melody?"All that was left was his jacket. The girl was nowhere to be found.

Walking over to retrieve his coat in frustration, he was shocked to find a baby girl sleeping beneath it. Careful not to wake the sleeping infant, he lifted her off the ground, wrapping her in his jacket.

"I knew you were special." Smiling as the infant cuddled into his chest.

"Doctor you look so comfortable holding a baby."

The Doctor turned to find River Song leaning against the wall, watching as he cradled Melody in his arms.

"It's nice to see you to Professor."

"Doctor…you do know that you can't keep her...Right?"

He sadly nodded.

"There is an orphanage down the street. It's called Madame Kovarian's Home for Children. As much as it kills you(and me) to do so, take her there."

The Doctor turned to look at River "Wait how do you..!" She was gone.

Before heading towards Melody's new home, he looked down at the baby muttering "I really hate when she does that."

The Doctor carefully walked up the steps of the building. Wrapping the baby a little tighter in his jacket, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You are a very special little girl Melody. Don't you forget it."

Carefully laying the baby down on the doormat, The Doctor rang the bell before running off.

"Good bye little Melody."

* * *

What do you think? Please leave a review! :):) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
